Servant for the Empress
by Elmion
Summary: The heiress to the Kirijo Group shall not be left to fend for herself in the harsh, brutal world of everyday life. So Minato Arisato swears to himself that he will protect and serve his mistress, no matter what trial, awkwardness and embarrassment stands in his way.
1. Chapter 1

Night, 9:53 pm, Dormitory Lounge.

Mitsuru Kirijo spent the better part of that night composing herself. Naturally, Akihiko Sanada noticed it.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

Answering "Nothing" will not work against him and they both knew it. It was never nothing.

"I'm just worried about how to welcome our new resident," Mitsuru said, showing that elegant, secretive, I-know-more-than-you smile. Akihiko knew that was as far as he could get.

But maybe he could go further. "Why? Is he... different from the others?" She was never like this with Takeba, their first new member; or Iori, the fresh recruit who should have made Mitsuru raise an eyebrow but didn't.

"I'll explain it to you with the others," Mitsuru said. She never turned from her book, but she also never turned the pages or moved her eyes. Her hair obscured whatever emotion she had on her face, if there were any.

Akihiko left it at that. To kill time, he reached for a sports magazine despite knowing that there won't be many useful articles. Too much news, not enough techniques.

"Yo, Senpais. Waiting for the new guy?" Junpei greeted as he came down the stairs followed by Yukari.

They all sat on the lounge and made some small talk. As it turned out, Akhiko wasn't the only one who noticed Mitsuru's condition.

"What's up, Mitsuru-senpai? You're kinda quiet," Junpei said.

"You look like you have some bad news to tell us," Yukari added.

On that cue, the front door opened.

It was Chairman Ikutsuki, accompanied by a blue-haired teenage boy in a butler's uniform.

Wait.

"Good evening, everyone," Ikutsuki said cheerfully, stepping inside, followed by the boy butler. "Let me introduce you to the newest member of SEES. This young man is Minato Arisato, and he'll be staying in this dorm from now on. Arisato-kun's had a lot of experience handling Personas, so I hope you can get along well and learn from him."

Silent incomprehension.

Minato moved to give them a firm handshake, one by one, smiling in spite of their confusion as he did so-until he reached Mitsuru.

The two shared eye contact. Minato's face was stoic, Mitsuru's was an odd combination of apprehensive and happy.

Then the butler kneeled, took Mitsuru's hand and kissed it.

No one dared to voice their utter shock.

"I haven't seen you for too long, Ojou-sama," Minato said. His voice was deep and gentle.

Jaws dropped to various degrees. Eyes widened as saucers. Junpei's hat fell despite the total absence of wind.

Mitsuru sighed. "You are doing this on purpose, aren't you," she said to her long-time servant.

* * *

Night, 10:05 pm, dorm lounge.

A succinct and eloquent explanation from Minato began.

The Kirijo group picked him up after his parents died and promptly discovered that he could experience the Dark Hour. And not only that, he repeatedly fought Shadows that appeared out of nowhere with his Personas. Yes, not Persona. Personas.

Long story short, he was recruited and trained to specialize in fighting Shadows, and when he was not doing so he became a personal assistant to Mitsuru-ojousama. It was the natural choice; Mitsuru-ojousama did not have many peers, and so his humble presence allowed Mitsuru-ojousama to share in her worries and consult him about Young People Problems. Alas, however, this happy period was cut short by Mitsuru-ojousama's blossoming into a very fine, mature, curvaceous woman and-

"That information is unnecessary!" Mitsuru interjected over Junpei and Yukari's stifled giggles.

And them being opposite genders, they were forced to maintain a certain distance. However, they still share a professional relationship and he personally trained her in using Persona. That is, until Mitsuru-ojousama regrettably decided to leave her nest behind to spread her wings in this town. The day she awakened to independence was truly a joyous one within the Kirijo household, but it had also left the house depressingly empty of her glorious presence-

"Stop exaggerating things!" Mitsuru interjected, again.

And thus Minato tended the house and assisted the Kirijo Group in various matters. But after so long, everyone couldn't help to worry about Mitsuru-ojousama's condition. How is she doing? Will she be alright in this dangerous town, fighting Shadows, no less? What if she gets swindled? What if, god forbid, Mitsuru-ojousama has been taken captive by a womanizer and has had her heart broken-

"That will never happen!"

And it was in that spirit that Minato is sent after Mitsuru-ojousama. Not that Takeharu Kirijo would doubt her daughter's capabilities. Heavens, no. It was simply to ensure, beyond 100%, that no preventable misfortune ever inflicts permanent damage to his beloved daughter.

The explanation ended up less than succinct, but still eloquent. Especially so with Minato's vocabulary to describe his Mistress; he had probably exhausted the thesaurus for flowery adjectives at this point.

Mitsuru herself suddenly looked very, very tired. Akihiko could now appreciate why she was so worried.

"Whoa. I knew the Kirijo Group was something else, but to have your own personal butler? Man!" Junpei chuckled.

"I bet you're just imagining about having your own maid," Yukari called him out.

"Aw C'mon, Yuka-tan! Don't tell me you wouldn't want your own butler!"

"That's-" Yukari found herself tongue-tied, because it was true that she definitely wouldn't mind having someone like Minato (or maybe Akihiko) serve her every whim and treat her like a princess.

"See?"

Minato laughed warmly. "I am glad to see that Ojou-sama's friends are so lively."

"So am I. Now, Minato, if you're done embarrassing me, you can start moving to your room and call off that limousine. It's blocking the road," Mitsuru said, bearing the expression of an incoming headache.

"Not just yet, Ojou-sama. The limo holds important supplies for you, too."

Horror flashed over Mitsuru's eyes.

"If I am not mistaken, Ojou-sama's room is on the second floor, second from on the right side of the hallway."

"HALT!" But she was too late, as Minato already went up the stairs with a speed that did not plan on being caught. Sure enough, even though Mitsuru ran after him faster than anyone had seen her run before, the sound of a door opening echoed from above. She had failed to stop him.

And soon after, "MINATO! STOP LOOKING THROUGH MY TOILETRIES THIS INSTANT OR I WILL EXECUTE YOU!"

Everyone on the bottom floor sweatdropped.

"I think... it's not all sunshine and roses after all," Akihiko grimaced.

"Yeah, imagine your maid looking at your porn and then arranging them neatly under your bed, and then buying them for you, and then looking at you with judgmental eyes..." Yukari smirked pointedly.

"Yuka-tan, please, don't destroy my fantasy any further than this," Junpei cried.

Ikutsuki simply laughed.

* * *

Night, 10:44 pm, outside.

Finally, after asserting that the shower was indeed in working order, and refilling her supply of aromatic candles, and asserting that all intruder alarms within Mitsuru-ojousama's room were operating properly, and checking that absolutely no cameras intruded her privacy, Minato relented and let Mitsuru buy her own...personal effects.

She wanted to die. No, she wanted to kill him, and then die.

"Have you acquired your pads, Ojou-sama? Perhaps-"

One hiss and a glare shut him up. For goodness' sake, he has not changed one bit.

She hooked her arms around his waist and he took it as a signal to go. Their motorbike roared to life, much too loud and too booming to be a normal motorbike, and they took off.

"Shall I take a scenic route to the dorm, Ojou-sama?" Minato asked.

"You're already taking it, are you not?" Mitsuru deadpanned.

"As can be expected from Ojou-sama. Nothing escapes your attention," Minato happily said, taking them through a hill with a clear view of the city.

It was as a sea of light among the dark. It was a constellation of stars, blue and yellow and sparkling more beautifully that anything man-made ought to be. The Kirijo Group had created something beautiful. They had done many things wrong, but they also had done some things right.

It was hard to speak of this over the engine's noise and against the wind. But the tightness of her hold against him, the way her head rested against his back; that was conversation enough. Mitsuru closed her eyes and took in the rushing air, their buffeting jackets, his firm body.

Minato wanted to smile in happiness, but couldn't.

The full moon watched over them without judgment.

* * *

12:00 pm.

The Magician awoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows, everyone! You give me life. This is a for-fun project written out of a sudden whim, so turn your brain off and enjoy the horrible writing and don't expect everything to be well-thought out to the last detail (lol).

Let the randomness begin. Oh and Persona belongs to Atlus.

* * *

Night, Dark Hour, outside

"Unfortunately, there is no 'most important' thing to remember while using your Persona," Minato began.

The air was cold and stale. The only sounds were his voice and their footsteps. No humming from any machine or lamp, no sounds of engines from afar. The stillness pricked needles in their necks.

Minato challenged this silence. "You need focus, yet you need a complete awareness of your surroundings. You need restraint, yet you need to put your entire soul into it. It is a very delicate balancing act. You will make mistakes. When you do, do not panic. Do not fear. If you do and your persona goes berserk, people die. If you're lucky, it's you. If not, it's someone else."

Akihiko's mind wandered. In the command room, Mitsuru rubbed her arm.

"Yet, unfortunately, Panic and Fear is that which you cannot prepare for. A thing is Fearsome BECAUSE it's impossible to prepare for. Fear comes from the unexpected, the unknown, and you will always find unexpected, unknown things. Always. Therefore, it is impossible to never be afraid.

"Tonight I want to give you practice in that regard." Minato stopped to face them. They were on an intersection not far from the dorm. Plenty of space to thrash about, multiple paths for surprise attacks, and absolutely no place to hide for cover.

"How?" Junpei immediately regretted the question, for the butler's voice turned as cold as the lakes of Cocytus.

**"I will make you feel Fear."**

Yukari's screams could have attracted the entire police force onto the scene.

Mitsuru felt sympathy wash over herself. Minato's Training from Hell was even worse than fighting Shadows, and she was for once happy that she went through it long ago. She couldn't possibly be seen crawling away, sobbing for mercy and calling for her mama like Junpei was doing. That would be undignified.

* * *

Same time, same place

The Magician arrived, its many arms carrying many swords. To its eternal regret, it ran across Minato.

The butler blinked, assessed it in an instant, and graciously decided to let it participate in his training.

Had the other arcana seen what happened to The Magician next, they would have surrendered instantly.

* * *

Night, 12:10 am, dorm lounge.

Akihiko retreated to his room immediately and showered, letting the hot water flow over his shivers.

Junpei sat slumped in the sofa, staring at the ground with the dead eyes. Mutters of "No more, no more" escaped his lips like gravel. He looked a year older than he was an hour ago.

Yukari sobbed in Mitsuru's arms.

Mitsuru glared at Minato with such intensity that most mortals would have simpered and begged for forgiveness.

Minato folded his arms and stood unflinching. "I trust that no one has the wrong idea of what fighting Shadows is about. Ojou-sama, may I request that Sanada-san, Takeba-san and Iori-san be granted leave from the school tomorrow? They will need time to collect themselves."

"I already did," Mitsuru replied curtly.

"As expected from Ojou-sama. Good night." Minato bowed and went upstairs.

Yukari was hiccupping now. Mitsuru pat her on the back lightly.

No one ever spoke of what happened on That Night.

* * *

Morning, 7:00 am, the train to school.

"Minato."

"Yes?"

"Do not let anyone in school know that you are my butler."

"Understood, Ojou-sama."

"As long as we are in school, I will refer to you as Arisato-kun."

"Understood, Ojou-sama."

"And from here on you shall adress me as Senpai."

This gave him pause. "Then I must apologize in advance for my rudeness from here on, Kirijo-senpai. This humble servant is unworthy of being your junior, but I shall try my best to not sully that honor."

"Lastly, you are not to worship me in public."

"Then I shall take that as permission to worship you in private, Kirijo-senpai."

"Take it as you will," Mitsuru replied curtly.

A short silence. Minato sniffed.

"To think that for these past two years Kirijo-senpai has navigated this harsh train system by herself... Takeharu-sama would be so proud." He actually had tears in his eyes.

"W-What do you people take me for?!" Mitsuru said under her breath, blushing nonetheless because she did, in fact, consider it a significant achievement as well. The trains can really be harsh sometimes.

Like now, when it suddenly braked, making the bulk of passengers press Mitsuru against Minato.

Her fragrance wafted up and wrapped around his brain. The divine softness of her body compounded the assault. It was an attack with incredible destructive power, and had Minato not been trained to resist it he would have surely lost himself then and there. He inhaled audibly, much to Mitsuru's exasperation, but he held strong.

It was no accident that the heiress would learn Marin Karin later on.

* * *

Morning, 8:40 am, school.

"I am Minato Arisato. I am exhilarated to be part of this class. Perhaps it is presumptuous to say that I already belong here, but I promise that I will try my best to learn from everyone and earn my place. Please, do treat me kindly." Smile.

Such a greeting would have gotten weird looks had it been said by anyone else. But Minato, being a specially-trained butler for the Kirijo heiress, had mastered a deep, smooth voice that made the guys respect him and made the girls swoon at him.

All but one.

"Arisato-kun. Your seat will be next to Kirijo-san. Over there," the teacher said.

Mitsuru rubbed the bridge of her nose because she cannot stand that look in his eyes. Of course this would happen. Now he's probably taking his seat while smiling amicably towards her so that everyone can see it.

She did not expect her father would actually go this far, but-as Minato would have said-as expected from Takeharu-sama.

Lunchtime, 12:00 pm, school.

The customary interrogation session was held. Minato's table was crowded by girls and... mostly girls, since there was no more room for the guys.

Yes, I am one year younger than most of you, nee-sans (cue nosebleed from the shotacons). Yes, I did skip a grade after my placement test (cue twinkling glasses from the academics). Sports? I play most of them well, but I'm not particularly good at any of them (cue hungry looks from the athletes).

Mitsuru exhaled and opened her bento. For all his teasing, Minato still cooked excellent food, and she gives recognition where recognition is due.

As usual, the presentation is superb. Green, red, white and gold foodstuffs arranged themselves neatly, elegant yet appetizing. The materials are top-quality, and the aroma that emanated from within attested to that. Mitsuru's bento positively glowed.

"Ara? Kirijo-san's bento is exactly the same as Arisato-kun's!" one of them exclaimed.

(!)

Mitsuru looked at Minato through the throng of girls, aghast. They had overlooked this.

"Oho, what's going on here, Arisato-kun~?" one girl accused.

Minato winked at Mitsuru. _She did not want him to wink at her._

"Well, that's because I cook for her," the butler beamed.

"...eh?" one said.

"EEEEEEH?!" they all screamed.

"That's not fair! I want a younger boy to cook for me too!" whined one girl.

"Wait, but why do you cook for her?" another girl asked.

Mitsuru pleaded, damn near begged him with her eyes.

Minato smiled. He smiled an evil, heartless, diabolic smile.

"Well, that's because Kirijo-senpai and I live together," he said.

Utter, solid silence.

"...eh?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

Mitsuru barely stopped herself from burying her face in her hands while muttering, "It's over, it's over."

* * *

After school, 4:00 pm, student council room.

As it turned out, Minato Arisato met Mitsuru Kirijo in one of the company functions. His parents were researchers sponsored by the Group, and they got along well with Takeharu Kirijo, Mitsuru's father and present CEO. Naturally, they introduced their children to each other, and Minato is now staying in the Kirijo dorm as a favor from Uncle Takeharu.

So why was Mitsuru so cold towards him? Well, unfortunately, Minato was better at everything than her: cooking, athletics, studies, you name it. While it accounted for her perceived animosity, this last improvisation perhaps sowed the seeds of a real and coming conflict.

The way Mitsuru left the table after that cemented it: There's a new rivalry in school, and the challenger is taking on none other than the Ice Queen herself. Bets were currently ongoing.

Minato, for his part, silently waited for her reprimand as she called him to her Place of Power.

It never came. "Did you think up of all that on the spot?" Mitsuru asked, calmly. Dangerously. She leaned against the window, and the halo of twilight around her looked lethal.

"I have prepared many possible stories as a contingency, should our activities be discovered," Minato admitted. "I confess that I have failed to warn you beforehand. I apologize."

"Don't be. It was a magnificent save," Mitsuru huffed. "Although I would infinitely prefer a cover that did not create such a buzz among the student body."

"I will personally take care of everyone that tries to tarnish your reputation," Minato solemnly said.

"Don't bother. That is not a concern," Mitsuru dismissed his attempt at making it up.

There was an awkward pause.

"It was clever. This way, it's only natural if we're often seen around each other," Mitsuru said.

Minato nodded.

"And if I enlist you as the student council vice-president, that will only seem as if I am using my political power against you. To tie you up, so you can't keep showing me off. That would also be natural, wouldn't it?"

Minato gulped. "Yes, that would be."

Mitsuru smiled. It was slight, but it was supremely triumphant. For once, she had the upper hand. "Well then, Arisato-kun. Let us begin."

(?)

The student council president flicked the lights on, revealing reams of paperwork resting on tables. "Did you think I was going to let that 'better at everything' comment slide?"

The look on Minato's face made everything totally worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Night, 7:30pm, the way home.

Minato refused to say anything about the herculean amount of paperwork they had done. Complaining is for the weak.

Instead he berated himself. He had arrogantly considered himself the apex butler even though the responsibilities of a president were still beyond his grasp. Today was a reminder that he needed more training.

Yes, Mitsuru's smug satisfaction at seeing him winded was simply the mistress's own way of encouraging him. Surely.

"Considering this was your first day on the job, I would say you performed admirably," Mitsuru said.

"It was merely the bare minimum for a butler of the Kirijo group," Minato said, more out of humiliation than humility.

"Then I will expect better things from you in the future," Mitsuru said.

"Of course," Minato said, steeling his resolve.

"However, if you're planning to get better than me at this, it might take you some time."

"Bragging is immature, Kirijo-senpai."

"I am but a child," Mitsuru smirked. "At least when I'm with you."

"Teasing is also immature, Kirijo-senpai."

Mitsuru laughed, two elegant breaths accompanied by a wistful smile. "You're too playful for my own good. You always drag me into your own pace, so I don't feel like being an adult with you around."

"Indeed," Minato said.

Mitsuru looked at him, amused. "That was where you were supposed to give me a lecture about acting my age."

The butler didn't answer immediately, and when he opened his mouth he closed it again.

"What is it?" Mitsuru asked.

"I was about to speak out of line," Minato answered.

"Don't you always?"

"I meant more than usual."

"I'm interested. Say it." Even though her voice was gentle, it was still an order.

Minato sighed. "What I wanted to say was: I, too, don't want you to become an adult, Ojou-sama."

She tilted her head. There was more to that and he's not getting out of this one.

"If you become fully independent, I will lose my place," Minato said. His words were firm and clear despite all that they implied.

Mitsuru listened.

"As much as possible-" Minato paused before throwing away his restraints-"I would like you to rely on me more, Ojou-sama."

They fell quiet. They walked. The night breeze was cool and gentle, like the bond between them.

"Minato."

"Yes, Kirijo-senpai?"

"You seem to be rather inconsistent with how you call me in private," Mitsuru mused.

"I apologize. I just had an emotional moment," Minato said with an admirably straight face.

Mitsuru couldn't help but chuckle. "Then let's make it easier. Just call me by my name."

She stopped and looked at him in the eye. Her gaze had something in it-something like expectation.

"I cannot possibly be so rude, Ojou-"

"After I graduate," Mitsuru interjected, her voice barely above a whisper, "I'll be marrying to ensure the future of the company."

Minato said nothing to that. She merely said what both of them knew but neither of them acknowledged. Until now.

"So before then, do me this favor," Mitsuru didn't tear her gaze away from him, and neither did he from hers.

The butler stood before his mistress, becoming a boy in front of a girl. "I understand, Mitsuru."

Her name in his voice was happiness. Mustering her will to break eye contact, the girl closed her eyes and nodded in satisfaction.

* * *

Night, 9:00pm, lounge.

The tea was warm and delicious-two things Minato's training was not. At first it was somewhat surprising; but upon second thought it's only natural for a butler to make good tea, no matter how heartless, feckless and cruel he is.

"How is everyone feeling?" Minato asked the table. "Rest assured, your answer will not make a difference in how I will treat you."

"I'm good to go," Akihiko said. There was fire in his eyes, perhaps a determination to do better than the pathetic display on That Night.

Junpei and Yukari weren't so ready to answer. It was a given that This Night would soon be a continuation of That Night, and they were thinking fast. What kind of answer would let them escape?

Answer: none.

"I guess I'm alright," Junpei said. "Well, for the whole day I've been staying in bright, open spaces with lots of people around, so I don't know about tonight. Haha. Ha."

The admission earned an approving nod from Minato.

"I'm still alive," Yukari said without a trace of humor. "But that's about it."

Minato clapped once, loud and sharp. "Excellent answer, Takeba-san."

"Eh?"

"I am sure that it was horrible beyond imagination. But here you are. Alive to fight another day."

The lounge was hanging onto Minato's words.

"Fear does not kill. It is the object of your fear that kills you, and your fear is its weapon. Recall what happened last night," Minato said. "Recall what you did.

"Last night, Sanada-san stood and fought, even though he would be better off retreating. Iori-san ran, even though he stood a chance at winning. Takeba-san did nothing, choosing neither to fight nor to run, when either would have been a valid option.

"Your fear overtook your judgement. You forgot your strengths and only saw your weaknesses. You overlooked my weaknesses and only saw my strengths. And thus I won easily, using only your fear against you."

Akihiko's mind clicked into place-he heard this before, in boxing. Junpei was rapt in attention. Yukari found herself remembering her fight, realizing that Minato did leave openings on purpose, openings she never took.

"Tonight, you will go into Tartarus. You will find the unexpected and the unknown, and be afraid. Do not let fear take your mind. Remember how to fight, how to run, and when you should do either."

Mitsuru smiled to herself. He knew about their plans to explore Tartarus, after all. Why else would he do all those things yesterday and today? In fact, he probably arrived here because of it. He probably knew about Shinjiro, too.

She knew she shouldn't be happy to be protected in such a manner, but it can't be helped.

Minato drew back, and the tension dissipated. "Now, let us enjoy the tea before we work."

They did so. The tea was actually enjoyable.

"That was cool," Junpei said after some time, grinning at Minato.

"Giving pep talks at the dawn of battle is standard training for servants of Kirijo," Minato bowed.

Junpei opened his mouth to say, The Kirijo Group is really Something Else-

"No, Iori. It's Minato who's Something Else," Mitsuru sighed before he could speak.

"The way you used your telepathy just now was also Something Else, senpai!" Junpei yelped.

* * *

Night, Dark Hour, Tartarus

"Sanada-san will take the lead," Minato declared. "Ojou-sama and I will stay outside."

Everyone agreed to this save for the appointed leader. "Arisato-san. I think it would be better if the strongest among us take the lead," Akihiko said, looking squarely at the butler.

"If I do that, then you will not get the opportunity to become stronger. Furthermore, I am best suited for the party of two, given my versatility."

"Then I suggest we appoint Iori as leader."

"Sanada-san, this will be a good opportunity for you as well. This is not about ability as it is about mindset."

They both knew it: Akihiko just wanted to be on the front line, going toe-to-toe with the enemy shadows. A leader could hardly do that.

"Tonight, Sanada-san will stand back and assume a more strategic position. Iori-san will hold the front line. Lastly, Takeba-san will purely focus on attacking and support," Minato said, staring at each of them in turn.

"Well I won't back down here. No way those shadows are scarier than Arisato-san!" Junpei practically shouted.

"Strategy's not my strong suit, but I guess that's an order," Akihiko said, exhaling.

"I'll do my best," Yukari said without much conviction.

"Stay safe, everyone," Mitsuru said. "We do not know much about what lies inside Tartarus. This is primarily a scouting mission, so do not overextend. Your first priority is to return alive."

The three nodded as one, and Minato closed his eyes with a blissful expression. They all waited on that face with varying degrees of confusion.

The butler caught himself and realized the stares. "Hm? Ah, apologies, I was simply enjoying Ojou-sama's authoritative voice. It's magnificent."

A vein popped in Mitsuru's temple. "Operation start!"

* * *

Tartarus, Thebel block

"So, Yuka-tan. What do you think of him?" Junpei asked.

"I don't like him," Yukari stated simply.

"I think he's a cool guy."

"His attitude is so above-it-all. What gives? He's only the same age as us."

"Well, yeah, it's irritating. But he's more experienced, and we gotta accept that."

"That doesn't mean he should forget how it feels to be a beginner." Yukari's voice had a certain edge on it. "Seriously, it really feels like he's just bullying us."

"Think of it as tough love, Yuka-tan."

"Quit chattering," Akihiko said, all business. "Shadows ahead. Junpei, take point. I'll cover Yukari. Yukari, watch his back and take out the flying ones."

"Roger!" It was one of the very few occasions where they agreed.

* * *

Same time, Tartarus, Entrance

"Hoo," Minato voiced his approval. "Sanada-san's even better than I thought."

"If he wasn't so battle-hungry, I would readily let him lead S.E.E.S. my place," Mitsuru lamented.

"And I would approve. But a hot-blooded man also has his charms. Don't you agree?"

"I wonder," Mitsuru smiled enigmatically.

"Or perhaps you prefer a reliable man?"

"That does not sound bad, either." Mitsuru refused to become less enigmatic.

"Or maybe the ideal man for Mitsuru is one who can brew good tea, cook good food, and knows how warm her bath water should be-"

"You're pushing it."

"Sorry."

* * *

Same place, thirty minutes later

Akihiko and Junpei knew they were in for it.

"Takeba?!" Mitsuru started, but a firm hand stopped her from rushing to their side.

Behold the butler's wrath in all its fury. His eyes moved from their tattered clothes, then to Yukari leaning on Junpei for support, and then to an open gash on her cheek.

Oh yeah, they were _so_ in for it.

"What happened?" the butler demanded, his voice like silk wrapped around a knife.

"It was my fault," the three of them said, simultaneously.

"I went too far ahead and Yukari had to heal me too many times," Junpei mumbled.

"I reacted late and failed to cover her," Akihiko said, looking at Minato in the eye.

"You guys. It was my own mistake!"-or so Yukari wanted to shout, but she just ended up panting it out.

"I agree," Minato said. Yukari felt a sting at that, but then he continued. "With all of you. Iori, you were far too reckless and made Takeba work extra. Sanada, you didn't control him, and you let Takeba overexert herself. And Takeba. You didn't say anything to your team and let yourself run out of gas. I hope that next time, there will be more communication between you."

Nothing could be said in response. The air grew heavy, but then Minato put her hand on Yukari's cheek.

He sighed. "Gentlemen should never let harm come to a lady's face." He smiled.

And just like that, her wound healed.

Akihiko gazed in astonishment (at the healing).

Junpei made a funny face. "Woo. Smooth, Arisato-san."

Yukari blushed. How could she not?

As she was about to make a standard tsundere response, however, a dark aura surged from Mitsuru's general direction. It made everyone shut up and caused Minato to withdraw his hand imperceptibly fast.

"Well then. Let us return to the-" he began.

**"Minato."** If voices had elemental properties, this one would be be a bufudyne.

"Yes." Instant response without a trace of smartassery.

"Lest you forget, I am in charge of this operation."

"Understood, Mistress." They all could hear the capital M there.

"And I am sure you do not need me to reinstate that restraining order you have around women."

"No, Mistress. That would be unnecessary."

"Good. Well then. Let us return to the dorm," Mitsuru said and departed. The ambient temperature went up a few degrees Celsius.

Yukari and Junpei had no idea how to react to that amazing conversation. They both decided to walk home and not think.

"Being Mitsuru's butler is not easy, huh, Arisato-san," Akihiko said in sympathy, completely oblivious. "I can't imagine the standards she must be holding you up to."

Minato had to wipe some sweat off his brow. "It is indeed a challenge, Sanada-san."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows, guys. You keep me going.

Enjoy the ramblings. Do call me out if I got something wrong, feedback is always welcome in any form.

* * *

Morning, 7:00 am, Dorm Lounge

At sunrise, Yukari confronted the cause of her nightmares.

"Good morning, Takeba-san," Minato greeted, most probably doing some persona shenanigans with the frying pan he's focused on. (Yesterday's breakfast really helped everyone forgive Minato for That Night.)

"Good morning, Arisato-san," Yukari greeted, all formality and no cheer. Somehow he had become "Arisato-san" here. There was so much distance between them and so much respect given to him.

"Do you have a special preference for your eggs? Scrambled, sunny-side-up, omelette with onions?"

"Not really," Yukari said, unsure how to handle this person.

On the one hand, he's scary. But last night he was nice. On the other hand, he's really scary. But last night he was reliable. On yet another hand, he's really really scary, but he doesn't look too bad, and his hairstyle and poise go together quite well in creating an aura of coolness and-actually, once Yukari chanced a proper look, he's a bona fide bishounen. A true blue JRPG protagonist. Probably a chick magnet on par with Akihiko, and without the density of a black hole to boot.

Let's just say that after last night, Yukari saw an unusual dream concerning her and a butler which was not at all unpleasant, and was in fact rather pleasurable.

Perhaps because of it, the girl thought to do something rather brave. She thought she should talk it out.

"Say, Arisato-san," Yukari started. "We're roughly the same age, aren't we?"

"Yes, that is correct. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you know, being so formal with another guy who's the same age as me is rather... I dunno, it's not nice." Yukari had absolutely no idea where she was taking the conversation. "It's stiff, you know? I mean, we're risking our lives together, after all."

"Ah, I see. That is natural. I'm sorry, I simply didn't want to be rude to Ojou-sama's friends," Minato sounded genuinely regretful. "Would you prefer that I speak more casually, then?"

"That would be better," Yukari let herself smile a bit.

"I'll try my best, Takeba-san," Minato said cheerfully.

"And can we address each other like, you know," Yukari hesitated a bit. "Friends? I mean, I know that you're more experienced than me or whatever, but..."

"You don't like having this gap between us, huh," Minato said, saying what he himself felt from time to time.

"Yeah," Yukari said, and her bit of a smile became wider. "So..."

"Hmm, I'm not as ill-mannered as Junpei to call you Yuka-tan right off the bat, though."

She laughed. "It's okay, Arisato-kun. Call me whatever. I just don't like addressing you as if you're better than me."

"Even though I am?" Minato laughed back. "Kidding, don't shoot me please."

"Don't get cocky. Someday that attitude will get your ass bitten," she snarked playfully, sitting on the table.

"Well you better stand by me, Yuka-tan, since you won't wanna miss it," Minato said, channeling Junpei to a frightening likeness.

They shared a round of laughter.

The rest of S.E.E.S. arrived later to be infected with the good mood. Unfortunately for Junpei, this meant that he was jogging with Akihiko to school.

* * *

After School, 15:30 pm, Student Council Room

"My name is Minato Arisato. I like efficiency, and I absolutely detest inefficiency. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

As expected, an introduction with impact. He took his seat beside Mitsuru, looking every part the Emperor for the Empress. But of course this being a queendom, no one ever doubted who was supreme.

Mitsuru opened the meeting with sharp commands and surnames sans honorifics. Each section gave a report followed by some quick Q-and-A with Mitsuru. It was a process known among the council as the Grilling, as in "Hey Hidetoshi, you prepared for the Grilling yet? No? Man. It's okay, I'll treat you to lunch. Keep your chin up."

It was not a pleasant process.

"This proposal requires too much of our budget. Cut it down."

The arts section head looked confounded.

"But Kaichou, I thought we were supposed to spare no expenses with this event."

"That is not free license to waste money. Redo your estimations. Find where you can spend less."

"We have done that, Kaichou. With all respect, we wouldn't have given the report without doing so."

"I'll have Arisato look at it again, then. Until then you don't have permission to start."

And with that the arts section's time to speak was over. Its representative sank to his seat and everyone cast him a sympathetic glance.

"Kaichou, I have a suggestion," Minato said.

"What is it?" Mitsuru turned to him. Everything about the gesture told him that whatever he had to say, it better be good.

"I understand you are connected to the Kirijo Group. Can't we seek their help?"

The room held their breaths and wondered how fond Minato were of his enormous balls, for he was about to lose them.

"I beg your pardon?" Mitsuru asked back, so chillingly that normal people would be asking for her pardon instead while crawling backwards.

"Can't we use your connections to secure more money?" Minato asked again, with the fearlessness of an immortal.

"Are you implying that we can't manage on our own?"

"No. This is absolutely not a question of capability. I am simply wondering why you are not taking advantage of your position as the heiress."

He said it. He really said it. This was Ice Queen v. The Newcomer, round one.

Mitsuru was quiet. It was the dangerous kind of quiet, the one that's pregnant with anger.

"Next," she said. The word had the effect of a very hostile person cocking a very loaded shotgun.

As such, The meeting continued and ended without the any more questioning of her orders; in other words, as usual. But this time they departed amidst whispers of sincere prayers for Minato, who remained.

The moment the door closed, Mitsuru slumped her shoulders and sighed. "Father asked you to do this, didn't he?"

Minato smiled, pleased that she was as perceptive as he'd hoped. "Takeharu-sama is wondering why the funds he had set aside were untouched. The underuse is simply criminal, he thinks."

"Then it seems that I need to talk to father. Personally. Again," Mitsuru said.

"Yes, but unlike Takeharu-sama, the money isn't going to run away if you glare at it, Mitsuru," Minato said as he worked through his documents.

Mitsuru pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're right. Minato. Think of an way to refuse this offer."

"That would be a conflict of interest on my part."

"You're supposed to be on my side."

"Everything I do, I do it for you, Mitsuru," Minato said in that Deep Voice.

Unfortunately for him, Mitsuru had already developed a resistance to it, so all it got out of her was a raised eyebrow followed by an awkward silence.

The butler cleared his throat and resumed his paperwork.

Mitsuru blinked. "Right. How about we use those school funds for Tartarus?"

Minato shook his head. "Mitsuru. This is your final year. Your last chance to use the powers that you alone have for the happiness of the student body."

"And by power, you mean my father's money."

"Yes, your money. Wealth is a power, Mitsuru. Haven't you heard of Batman?"

"I firmly believe the student body should stand on its own. Any help beyond what he already have would be-"

"Unfair?" Minato exhaled, standing up to get some papers. "Our credo, Mitsuru. What is it?"

The student council president stopped for half a second as she realized what she was about to say. "Two in harmony surpass one in perfection."

He was standing behind her now. "The students and the Group. In harmony."

Mitsuru was quiet. "If I-no, if we had to rely on my father's wealth to accomplish this, what does that make me?"

Minato rested his hands on Mitsuru's shoulders. "That makes you a leader who values her people more than her pride," he said, squeezing lightly. "Not everyone will understand that, but it will be the truth."

She raised one hand, letting their fingers touch. The contact was soft, fluttery, warm-like it wanted to say something but had nothing to say.

"Very well," Mitsuru said. "However, I still won't allow any excess in the proposals. I want them audited meticulously."

"Affirmative," Minato returned to his seat.

Then they got to work and finished very late, as they always do.

* * *

Ten minutes later, same place

"By the way, Minato."

"Yes?"

"You actually called me by my name without stuttering. I'm impressed."

"Thank you for the compliment, Mitsuru."

"I was expecting that it would be a harder habit to change."

"It was. Extremely so. Which was why I practiced by looking at your photo and saying your name approximately one thousand times last night," Minato said, as if this admission was perfectly normal and not, as it were, completely outrageous.

"My. You really did give it your all," Mitsuru smiled, sincerely impressed, bless her sheltered heart.


End file.
